Amalgam Universe (Coolot and Donaldo)
Amalgam Universe is a series of amalgam comics, fusing characters from the DC Comics and Marvel Comics universes. Comics #''/Iron Bat/'' #''/Captain Super/'' #''/Spider-Flash/'' #''/Marvel Woman/'' #''/Solomon Hulk/'' #''/Star Lantern/'' # Characters Main *'Tony Wayne/Iron Bat' - a fusion between Batman and Iron Man who is a rich entrepreneur and TBD. *'Clark Rogers/Captain Super' - a fusion between Superman and Captain America who is a super-Soldier and TBD. *'Barry Parker/Spider-Flash' - a fusion between the Flash and Spider-Man who is a forensic scientist TBD. *'Princess Carol of Halayscira/Carol Prince/Marvel Woman' - TBD *'Cyrus Banner/Solomon Hulk' - a fusion between Solomon Grundy and the Hulk who TBD. *'Peter Jordan/Star Lantern' - a fusion between the Green Lantern and Star-Lord who TBD. *'Thor Atlanson' - a fusion between Aquaman and Thor who is TBD. *'Vision Manhunter' - TBD *'The X-Patrol', consisting of: **'Prof. Niles Xavier/Chief X' - TBD **'Logan Steele/Robotwolverine' - TBD **'Scott Dayton/Cyclops' - TBD **'Rita Grey' - TBD ** *'Dr. John Strange, PhD' - a fusion between John Constantine and Doctor Strange who TBD. *'Wanda Zatara' - a fusion between Zatana and Scarlet Witch who TBD. *'Deadlobo' - a fusion between Lobo and Deadpool who TBD. * Supporting *'Pepper Kyle/Rescue' - a fusion between Catwoman and Rescue who is Tony's competent yet lusty secretary and is TBD. *'Alfred Jarvis' - TBD *'Harold "Happy" Bullock' - TBD *'Lucius Rhodes/War Machine' - TBD * *'Lois Carter' - TBD *'Jimmy Barnes/Winter Soldier' - TBD *'Amanda Fury' - a fusion between Amanda Waller and Nick Fury who TBD. * *'Iris Watson' - a fusion between Iris West and Mary Jane Watson who is Barry's ditzy love interest and TBD. *'Wally Morales/Arachnid-Flash' - a fusion between Kid-Flash and Kid Arachnid who TBD. *'Edward Osborn' - TBD *'Capt. George Singh' - TBD *'Jay Modell' - TBD *'Perry Jameson' - TBD **'Cat Brant' - TBD **'Ron Robertson' - TBD **'Ned Lombard' - TBD * *'Kitty Ferris/Shadow Sapphire' - a fusion between Shadowcat and Star Sapphire who TBD. *'Kilodrax' - TBD *'Gro'p' - TBD * Antagonists *'The Jokerin' - a fusion between the Joker and the Mandarin who is a mysterious terrorist leader who TBD. **'Dr. Natasha Quinzel/Harley Widow' - a fusion between Harley Quinn and Black Widow who TBD. *'Hugo Stane/Iron Monger' - TBD *'Harvey Hammer/Two-Face' - TBD *'Oswald Vanko/Crimson Penguin' - TBD *'Edward Tarleton/R.I.D.D.O.K.' - TBD *'Dr. Whitney Isley/Madame Ivy' - TBD *'Banelash' - TBD * *'Lex Schmidt/Red Skull' - TBD **'Mercy Sarkassian' - TBD *'Drew Zemo/General Zemo' - TBD *'Brock Corben/Metalbones' - TBD * *'Dr. Eobard Osborn/Green Flash' - TBD *'Dr. Leonard Octavius/Doctor Cold' - TBD *'Caitlin Stacy/Killer Frost' - a fusion between Killer Frost and Gwen Stacy who is a shy and intelligent scientist who mutates into a cold-hearted villainess as she aims for chaos, as well as being a rival to Iris for Barry's affections. *'Hunter Brock/Venom' - TBD *'Carlie Snart/Golden Monster' - TBD *'James Kingsley/Trickgoblin' - TBD *'Felicia Sans Souci/Plasticat' - a fusion between Plastique and Black Cat who TBD. *'Quentin Scudder/Mystery Master' - TBD * *'Ares-Rogg' - TBD * *'Ego Sinestro' - TBD *'Atrocinaut' - TBD * Trivia Category:Comics Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Amalgam Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas